


Boys in the street

by shanatom



Category: Once Upon a Time in America (1984)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanatom/pseuds/shanatom
Summary: 假如时间凝固在那条街上。
Relationships: Max/Noodles
Kudos: 6





	Boys in the street

倘若你问我，二十世纪初的美国有什么，现在我会明明确确地告诉你：美国什么也没有，是的，就和如今的我一样，一无所有。而三十岁的我就会说，美国是犯罪者的天堂，只要胆子够大，下手够狠，美人和金钱唾手可得。但是，如果回到十五岁时的我，则极有可能会傻乎乎拍着胸口跟你打赌，这里有全世界最可靠的兄弟，有全世界最美丽的姑娘，还有所有其他地方的混蛋做梦都不敢肖想的快乐日子。

我出生在哈德逊河中游附近的一条乱糟糟的大街上，家里远谈不上富裕，即便我早早辍学，成日在街上和警察玩猫捉老鼠的游戏，我的家人也不曾说过些什么，换一种说法吧，是他们一向懒得管我。毕竟， 老公公老太太连家里的电费都交不起。在这良好的环境下，很快我就认识了这条街上所有的好伙计和狗杂种，菲利普、帕特里克和多米尼克是我的兄弟，我们在一起的时间总是令人怀念，而巴格西则是狗杂种里最让人恶心的一种，看见他你最好多绕几条巷子走，这样才能避免沾上他身上那股冲天的垃圾堆味。

遇上麦克斯的情况就有点复杂了。麦克斯基本算是个英俊的家伙，浑身散发着危险的魅力，如果脸上不是整天挂着一副欠揍的狡猾笑容，我看他还能更吸引人一点。最初见面时他完全打乱了我们收保护费的计划，还在街上偷拍我滑稽的样子，可等到他加入我的小团队后，出于说不上来的原因，我们两个反而成了最亲密的朋友。我还记得那一次我们被巴格西和他的狗腿子堵在巷尾揍得神智不清后，黛博拉（简单介绍一下，这就是那时我伴着悠扬的布鲁斯爱上的女孩）也拒绝为我开门。于是我和麦克斯变得像两条被踹进河里的狗一样狼狈不堪，在街头躲避着众人的目光，虽然实际上也没多少人在意我们这种混混，大家都有自己的事要忙。

麦克斯突然从背后推了我一把：“我们去屋顶吧，就去弗兰克老头儿开的那家古董店的上面，不高，我去过一次，天台的门没锁。”  
“去屋顶干什么？”  
他耸耸肩，“反正没事可干，不如聊聊天？街上太吵了，一不小心还会招来警察。”  
那时纽约处在夏季至秋季的过渡期，屋顶的风初露锋芒，落在脸和身上的伤口处会产生一阵又一阵的刺痛。我按着额头上青肿的地方，有些后悔没去药店偷点什么出来，但麦克斯从他的外衣口袋里掏出来一瓶东西，我定睛一看，是一瓶烈酒。这玩意竟然没在刚才的斗殴里被打碎。  
他把那瓶子递给我，说：“你先喝。”  
我拿过去喝了几口，一瞬间就感觉自己的脑袋被点着了，从鼻腔到大脑无一例外开始发热发胀，相比之下伤口的痛楚竟然一下就被减弱，显得没那么难受了。  
“好宝贝。”我用还沾着血的衣袖抹了把脸，这时麦克斯在我眼里投下的影像已经开始摇晃。  
麦克斯从我手里接过瓶子，仰头把剩下的部分一口气灌了下去，喉结不断耸动。他的酒量真是令我暗暗乍舌。

这时候一只鸽子猝然从空中降落，飞到了我和麦克斯之间的那一小片空隙中，左看看，右看看，似乎在等着我们两个谁能施舍它一点玉米粒或者谷子。  
“哈，麦克斯，连鸽子都被你的酒吸引过来了。”我看着那鸽子，觉得这一切简直太有意思了。  
麦克斯动了动嘴唇，好像是准备说些什么，但这时底下传来一个女人的声音，音量不大，但我们都听到了。  
“麦克斯，你在哪儿？”  
就这样麦克斯的妈把他喊了下去。我和那只鸽子又看了彼此一会儿，后者意识到我是个一无所有的穷光蛋后也忍不住展开一双洁白的翅膀，变成暮色中转瞬即逝的白点。我终于没什么东西可以看了，但也没法回家，只得把视线投向人流越来越稀疏的大街。我一点也不想承认这一刻我变成了整条街上最孤独的人。

我最喜欢的作家（也是为数不多我完整读过的作家）杰克·伦敦说过一句话，德行在无情的生存斗争中，一无用处，甚至可以说是一种缺陷。而在我过于漫长的一生里，麦克斯是这句话最好的践行者。我和麦克斯之间偶尔也会爆发争吵，通常是因为他的赚钱计策过于富有创意而危险，和我们这些人以前顶多缠着卖报纸老头要保护费的小打小闹完全不是一个概念。最可恶的是我的兄弟全听他的话。  
有一回麦克斯想出一个点子，据他的意思，是准备帮着海外的一些来路不明的家伙出手毒品，具体步骤我记不太清楚了，但我记得麦克斯说这事说眼里的灼热的光芒。  
“不行，这绝对不行，”我大声抗议，”要是被捉住，我们所有人都完蛋了。”  
麦克斯要和我单独谈谈，他把我拉到墙角。  
“该死，面条，别像个不懂事的妓女一样畏畏缩缩，我们是准备干大事的人。”  
我一拳朝他挥舞过去，却被他轻而易举躲开了。我失去了平衡，重重跌倒在冰凉的水泥地上，头朝下，血腥味很快在口腔里扩散开来，我肯定咬到了自己的舌头。  
“麦克斯，你是个混蛋。”  
他一边大笑，一边一步跨上矮墙，轻而易举翻到了另一边去：“你今天才发现？”  
但很快他又翻了回来，手里拿着药膏和绷带，蹲到我身边想把我扶起来。  
我趁机对着他啐出一口酝酿已久的血沫。

秋季正式来临时，我共计四百五十八次被黛博拉拒之门外，也是这第四百五十八次让我意识到黛博拉可能再也没有见到我的念头了。在纽约市应景地下了场雨后我走进仓库，麦克斯在那里等着我，他翘着二郎腿，坐在一个储物架上，捧着下巴看我。我想我那时的表情肯定很滑稽。  
“不要紧，一切都会变得更好。”在他旁边坐下来后，我听见麦克斯如此压低声音说道，我发誓在此之前我从未听过他用这种语气说过话。彼时他的手放在我的后脑勺处，我头顶的鸭舌帽不知道什么时候被脱下来，放到一旁的杂物箱上了，而他梳理着我脑后的乱发。  
我的视线一下变得模糊起来，我想起那只扑腾着起飞的鸽子，想起黛博拉用她那美妙的声音朗读的雅歌，我靠在麦克斯的肩膀上，闭上了眼睛。上帝作证我本来只想试试这家伙的肩膀牢不牢靠，最终却不知不觉睡了过去，那梦境持续了一整个困窘而潮湿的午间时光。


End file.
